Pianism
by Hatter-and-his-tea
Summary: Short story of Fuji playing the piano one day.
1. Pianism

**Pianism**

...

Long fingers were hitting the black and white keys with precise arrangement, producing one long melody from a combination of notes. It went from piano to forte in a second, playing with the listener, as if trying to see whether they are paying attention or not.

He didn't realize the door slides open as he continued playing around, hitting one note to the other.

"Didn't know you can play, Fuji." Tezuka told him suddenly.

The blue-eyed boy smiled wider while hitting the next melody. It went back to pianissimo and he pressed the white key softly. He was merely a servant to the music.

"Just a little." Fuji replied softly, shifting in-between the two white keys. "What are you doing here?"

"Returning this." Replied Tezuka while lifting the portable music player.

Fuji watched his captain walking towards the table near the window and placed the electronic there.

"Beethoven?" Tezuka asked.

"Yeah." He replied with a smile. The music tingled in their ears. "You also play?" He asked back.

"Nah, not at all." Answered Tezuka, leaning against the white cupboard.

Sunlight peered through the wide windows. The classroom felt warmer.

 _Aaa.. such a nice day for music._ Fuji thought to himself as he played the next tune.

"That's not part of the song." Tezuka told him off, noticing the different melody.

"He he.." He gave a soft giggled. "You know this one?"

"Opening song to the morning drama, right?" Replied Tezuka softly.

There were footsteps outside the room, a distant chatters.

"You also watched it?" He replied, drawing out the song.

"My mom does."

Fuji kept his smile and moved on to another song Chopin this time. He pressed the keys lightly, jumping from one bar to the other. It was an expressive song, full of air and light until his fingers slipped at one of the key.

"Aaa… I made a mistake." Fuji pouted, not realizing the figure next to him. Tezuka's mouth felt warm and soft as always.

"Nice day isn't." He told the bespectacled man with a warm smile, noticing the slight redness on the usual stoic face. His own felt a little bit warmer as well.

Long fingers pressed the white keys again, moving from one note to the others.

"I like this part." Fuji informed the other as he continued playing, drawing out reflective melody out of the old grand piano.

...

Notes:

Thanks for reading.

I was watching / reading Nodame again. Chiaki-senpai the best XD I would love to see Tezuka as conductor and Fuji be like Nodame to Chiaki. It'll be super sweet like sugar.

Also posted in AO3.


	2. A tune

**A tune**

...

Tezuka woke up to an empty bed. The space next to him has rather grown cold.

He heard a tingle of a note, lingering through the still air. It was barely audible.

Getting out of the bed, the stoic man quickly grabbed his pants, messily left on the floor, along with his underwear. Reaching out to the nearby chair, he noticed his white shirt no longer there.

 _His_ clothes though, still littered through the floor.

Tezuka took out a light red coloured jumper instead and put it on. The captain did not even bothered to zip it up before pulling the bedroom's door opens. The sound of the piano got louder, invading his once quiet room.

Walking down the wooden stair that creaked with every couple of step, he followed the soft melody to his family's living room. A black, studio-typed piano now decorated the traditional room. The colour reflected the gloomy light that bleeds inside the room.

"Fuji." He called out to the figure in a rather loose white shirt, his _missing_ white shirt.

"Hmm…" Hummed the light brown haired man, seated comfortably on the piano chair. Slender fingers were pressing the white and black keys softly.

Tezuka approached quietly. Music tingled around his ear. It was light and melancholy, full of warmth with a tint of sadness. Fuji was humming the lyric.

He took a seat, next to blue-eyed man, and wrapped his arms around the slender waist. Tezuka's back faced the piano.

Coming in closer, he kissed the soft brown hair. Fuji's giggle lightly filled the room.

"This is new." Said the prodigy. His slender fingers went across the keys easily, checking every note.

"Umm." He nodded. "We got it last week. Used to belong to my grandmother."

"So you're selling your grandfather house?"

"Yeah." He replied. His hands still lingered on the crumpled white shirt.

Whispers of melody flew again from the old piano. It reminded Tezuka of his childhood - lying on the rough tatami while listening to his grandmother humming. The soft piano's tune lingered through the air, just like today.

Slowly, the captain's hand traced the smooth fabric, down to the end of the white shirt. He lingered slightly, feeling the shirt's seam. The white stitching felt rough on his fingertips.

"Uhmm…" Fuji moaned softly when he slipped his hands inside, caressing the smooth texture.

"You're cold." He called out, noticing the drop in temperature.

"Just a little bit."

The piano's tune now started to slow down. Drawing long melody from a combination of notes. Slender fingers were hitting the keys carefully. Tezuka noticed Fuji's blue eyes shimmering, filled with passion and concentration.

He brushed the light brown hair that covered the slender neck. Red marks were clearly visible, in contrast with the pale skin. He couldn't resist kissing the same spot again, distracting the prodigy.

"Te-Tezuka…. Stop it." Fuji called him out huskily, slightly pulling away.

But he couldn't stop. He kept his arms firmed around the slender figure, holding Fuji in its position. As his fingertips went further, grazing the slightly cold skin, he noticed the lack of Fuji's underwear.

Tezuka immediately whispered the prodigy's name next to the exposed ear and watched its colour changed to bright pink. His fingers still lingered on the uncovered skin, now caressing the curved waist.

The heat rose inside him as he captured the red lips, further distracting the tantalizing man from the instrument.

Fuji tasted sweet as he, once again, explored the warm cavern.

"Bed." Yelped the prodigy when they broke away from the kiss.

With a slam on the piano, Fuji stood up and grabbed the captain's hand.

"Now."

A smile appeared on his face as the almost naked man dragged him away from the piano and back inside his room.

...

Notes:

And... They have sex...

Thanks for reading XD


	3. Concerto

Concerto

...

He thought he was used to the spotlight, to the pressure of everyone's eyes watching his every move. With practice and discipline, a habit implemented by his family ever since he was small, he knew he shouldn't be afraid.

But as he stood on that familiar stage, noticing everyone's gaze on him, he felt his pulse raising. Cold sweats dripping down his back, stomach churned.

Tezuka Kunimitsu finally caught the jitters.

"It'll be fine." His classmates whispered to him, noticing his strange demeanor.

He barely heard him over his loud heartbeats.

In front of him laid the school orchestra members, all divided into their sections. They filled the stage neatly; ready to give life to the music they were about to play.

At the front of the orchestra was the conductor, also known as his music teacher. The older man in his mid forties stood tall with his baton. Like magic, he flicked the stick upwards, focusing the orchestra member. Then they all switched their attention to the grand piano sitting next to the conductor.

A familiar face manned the large instrument. His eyes were closed. He was calm, unlike the tennis captain. In a second, the piano started to unravel.

 _Rachmaninoff's Piano Concerto no.2._

Composed between the autumn of 1900 and 1901, the piece was a triumphant tribute to the composer recovery from depression and writer's block.

It's a beautiful and complicated concerto. The agitated and unstable developments, the changing keys that built up to create a new musical idea. The initial tension was released gradually, followed by a softer, lighter tune - a release from its initial darkness.

Tezuka never knew much about classical music. His family was a traditional one, rooted deeply in the Japanese culture. He grew up listening to _enka_ instead.

But his grandmother played the piano. He remembered listening to her music on that tatami floor. The sun shining above, the wind chime made of glass rang softly. Her favourite pieces were those made by Bach and Beethoven.

"Tezuka, it's almost your turn." Reminded the male classmates beside him, bringing him back.

The golden cymbals in his hands felt heavy.

He caught a glimpse of the clear blue eyes looking straight at him, noticing the smug smile on the prodigy's face.

Tezuka still couldn't believe he actually agreed to do this.

With his heart continued to pound rapidly, he lifted the cymbals, ready for his turns. His eyes watched the black notes carefully.

Fuji continued to hit the piano with precision and emotional weight that gave life to the music. His fingers fluttered from one octave to another.

Tezuka remembered the nights where they practiced together, just the two of them. The wide smile, the warmth radiating from the slender body.

He almost missed his queue.

.

.

.

 _Bang._

He hit the two cymbals together, producing that particular sound to enrich the orchestra. His heart felt lighter immediately.

Fuji watched him again from the grand piano. That smug smile turned wider as the concerto continued to reach its ending.

He still planned to punish the sneaky prodigy later.

* * *

Notes:

Last one of the Pianism series.

Originally posted in AO3. I hope you enjoyed this one.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
